cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Booster Draft
__TOC__ What is Booster Draft? Booster Draft is a method of play which involves purchasing, opening and building a deck straight away for a game! Fighters open the packs and choose a card he or she would like to use in a predetermined order (this is known as a “draft”), and decks are built right there and then! With this unique style, players get to experience the thrill of selecting cards, and the joy of playing with a different deck every time! Preparations for Booster Draft #Can be played with 2 or more fighters! (It would be best to have 4 players!) #Each fighter will prepare 6 booster packs each ♦ Starting from Booster Pack vol.6 “Breaker of Limits”, there will be 1 trigger unit in each pack, so the recommended rules below will apply. ♦ Please take note that “Extra Booster” sets are not counted as “Booster Packs”. Recommended rules for Draft # Decide on the seating arrangement around the table with a random method. (e.g.rock-paper-scissors) # Each person will open one pack, and check the cards inside that pack. (Booster Packs from Vol.6 – Breaker of Limits onwards will contain 4 normal units and 1 trigger unit, making it a total of 5 cards.) # Choose the trigger unit, as well as a normal unit and place them face down! ♦ Fighters may not peek at the face down cards. (If you are drafting Extra Boosters Vol. 1 to Vol. 7 or Booster Packs Vol.1 to Vol.5, each player chooses only one card.) ♦ If a fighter opens a Legion Rare, that fighter may ask for a judge to verify it. If it is verified, each player chooses the trigger unit, as well as two other cards, and places them face down ♦ If a fighter chooses a G unit, that card will be put in their G Zone instead of their deck when building the deck. # Once everyone has chosen their cards, all fighters will pass the rest of the cards in hand to the person on the left, in a clockwise direction! # With the cards received from the fighter on the right, choose a card and place it face down. Once everyone is done, pass the rest of the cards in hand to the left again. Repeat until all the cards have been taken. # Between the third and fourth pack, you may check your own face down cards! Starting from the fourth pack, pass the cards in hand to the person on your right (anti-clockwise)! # Once all 6 packs have been opened and passed around, the draft ends! The fight will now begin with the 30 cards chosen and formed as a deck! Deck building # Use all the 30 chosen cards as your deck! # The rules which restrict only 4 of the same card, as well as only 4 heal triggers in a deck do not apply here! Game conditions The basic rules of Cardfight!! Vanguard can be found here The rules of a normal cardfight apply, but with the addition of two special rules for booster draft: * If you have four or more cards in your damage zone, you lose the game by rule action. * “All units will be regarded as a unit in all of the clans.”! ::This means that card abilities and triggers will definitely activate! Therefore, the fighters can ignore the clans when choosing cards to build your deck! What “All units will be regarded as a unit in all of the clans.” means Clans of all cards will be regarded as «all of the clans» and, all cards with abilities which target a specific clan within the « » brackets will regarded as if it is written as «all of the clans» For example: *''Dragonic Overlord the End'' CONT(VC/RC):If you have a non-«Kagero» vanguard or rear-guard, this unit gets Power-2000. “If you have a non-«Kagero»…” will be read instead as “If you have a non-«all of the clans» …”. Since all of the units are regarded as «all of the clans», “the End" will not get -2000 Power. At the end of a game After all games have finished, share the cards equally among all the fighters who took part! Source Official Draft Rules Category:Rules